


Les origines du mal

by babouned3



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Derek Hale, M/M, Top Isaac Lahey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:12:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babouned3/pseuds/babouned3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Give yourself to me, I'll give my all to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les origines du mal

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! 
> 
> English is not my first language and this is only my second story, so please be kind :) 
> 
> I would really appreciate it if you would leave kudos or a comment. 
> 
> Have a nice day !

Derek's moans are pure filth, filthier even are the words coming out of Isaac's mouth. It's not often that the sex between them is so obscene, but once every blue moon, they both need an outlet for the all pent up energy that two werewolves accumulate, energy that can't always be liberated by going for a run through the woods.

Which is why Isaac has Derek pressed up against the wall of their living room, and is rocking back and forth into Derek, so hard that the impact of Derek's body with the wall makes the picture frames shake with every thrust.

 

After already two orgasms on Derek's part, Isaac had changed their position, from Derek bent over the couch to their current one. It's violent for both Derek and Isaac, who unleashes even more force into his thrusts than before.

 

He advances a hand towards Derek's member, who bats it away, Derek prides himself on coming untouched, just from the feel of Isaac, only Isaac, in him and the hands pressing around his waist or gripping his shoulders.

There's the occasional twist of a nipple or gentle bite, but overall the feeling of Isaac in him alone, is capable to make Derek come, Isaac can't say that he minds too much.

 

One of Isaac's only kink, which he gets to satisfy every time they're in this position, is holding Derek's ass cheeks apart, and getting to see the movement of driving into Derek, he still isn't used to it, to think that he, Isaac, gets to be so close to his only love, he just can't get his head around it, event though his last name is no longer Lahey.

 

With a third orgasm for Derek and a second one for Isaac, as well as declarations of their love for each other, they can finally rest, the fire burning in them having faded down.


End file.
